The Protectors
by cornyromantic
Summary: Syd and Vaughn are married and have a daughter. Syd is excited when she is put back out on the field, but will something go horribly wrong? Little bit of humor!
1. Breakfast anyone?

**

* * *

Chapter 1 – **Breakfast anyone?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alias, J.J. Abrams gets that pleasure.

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic, so yeah. This is set somewhere in the second season but is hasn't really got anything to do with the plot of the show, it just has the characters. Irina is good not evil and her and Jack are still married. I don't know much about the behavior of a two year old so please don't hate me if I make her do abnormal things! Please read and review.

* * *

Sydney awoke to the sound of clattering plates in the kitchen. She rolled her eyes, got out of bed and hurried to the kitchen before her husband awoke too.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?" she questioned to her two-year-old daughter, Katie.

"Mummy! Breakfast!"

"Oh, is that what you're doing?"

Katie nodded her little head.

"Okay, come on darling!" Sydney lifted up her daughter and put her on the bench kitchen bench. She then bent down and puts all the plates and bowls carefully back in the cupboard bar one bowl. She put the bowl on the bench and picked up Katie.

"Okay, what do you want this morning?"

Katie pointed to the pantry. Sydney walked over with her small child on her hip.

"Well?" Said Sydney.

Katie grabbed the box of Fruit Loops with both hands and Sydney got the milk out of the fridge. Sydney put Katie in her highchair next to the dining table and went back to the kitchen to get the Fruit Loops.

She poured some Fruit Loops into a bowl and added a small amount of milk. She then went and put the bowl in front of her daughter.

"Mmm, mummy," muttered Katie.

As Sydney was putting the lid back on the milk bottle, she felt two arms slink around the small of her stomach.

"Hey beautiful," said Vaughn behind her.

"Hi there!" She said back, turning to face him, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, great, why didn't you wake me when you got up?"

"You looked peaceful!"

At that he passionately kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. Then, they were interrupted... "Daddy!"

Vaughn shook his head, smiling, gave Sydney another peck on the cheek and moved off to greet Katie.

"Hello darling! How's my little girl?"

Katie laughed and Vaughn picked her up from out of the highchair. She launched her arms around his neck.

"Are you finished eating?" Vaughn asked.

She nodded her head and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Vaughn held her tightly with one arm and picked up her half eaten bowl of Fruit Loops with the other.

"Syd, what time do you have to go in?"

"Ummmmm, ten thirty I think."

"Yeah me too."

"I wish you could still be my handler! I mean, I like Weiss and all but I would prefer you any day!"

"I'm sure he would too!" He joked.

"Shut up," she said, playfully punching him on the arm.

It was nine o'clock on a Tuesday morning and the Vaughn family were all in their pyjamas.

"Hey babe," said Vaughn, "Why don't you go and have a shower and I'll dress the little miss."

"This is why I married you Michael Vaughn!" she kissed him and walked into the bathroom.

Katie had fallen asleep on Vaughn's shoulder while he had been making breakfast for himself and cleaned up the kitchen.

He took her to her baby pink and white room, carefully placed her on the change table and unbuttoned her two-piece pyjamas. Katie stirred but remained asleep while Vaughn removed her pink, flannelette top with sheep on it. He ran his hand over the warm, soft skin of her stomach

(A/N - I don't mean that in a paedophile way!) as he placed a Singlet over her small head.

"Now, what shall we wear today?" Vaughn muttered to himself.

He ended up choosing some little jeans, over a clean nappy and a little pink three quarter length shirt. As it was winter, he had dressed her appropriately. He then realised that he had to dress himself as well.

He carefully lifted his daughters sleeping form into is arms and carried her into his bedroom where Sydney was standing in her matching, black bra and undies.

"Hey, I need to have a shower, can you look after her while you get dressed?"

"Yeah, sure honey."

Vaughn put Katie on their bed in between two pillows so she wouldn't roll off. Sydney continued to dress as he daughter lay sleeping. The next minute, Katie was screaming the loudest Sydney had ever heard her scream..............

* * *

A/N- what did u think? Yay? Nay? Please let me know!!!!!


	2. Doctor, Doctor!

Chapter 2 - 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alias, J.J. Abrams gets that pleasure.

**A/N**: Thanks so much for the reviews! I love getting them. It just makes me want to write more and more! Anyway I won't keep you from the cliffhanger for any longer! Have fun reading! Sorry about all the exclamation marks throughout the story! I got a bit carried away! Let me know if there is anything you don't understand!

Hannah.

**Fran Black- ****Thanks heaps. I love Vaughn too!**

**Total Vaughn lover- Yeah, well it does take a while to write a chapter, but I'm trying really hard!! I promise! Katie is innocent afterwards as well don't worry!**

* * *

"Shhhhhh, what is it baby?" asked Syd, rushing to Katie's side, "Tell mummy what's wrong."

Katie just kept on screaming and screaming so Syd put her hand on her daughter's forehead.

"Katie, sweetheart you are burning up!"

Vaughn then came running out of the bathroom with a white towel around his waist.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I dunno she just started screaming and her temperature is soaring! Why didn't I notice that something was wrong before? Vaughn, what do we do?"

"Syd this is not your fault! Just nurse her now, I'll go and call the doctor!"

"Okay, and Vaughn, please hurry!"

Vaughn quickly put his suit on and ran out to the kitchen to call the doctor. Sydney rocked Katie in her arms as she realized that she still wasn't completely ready. She then thought to herself, "I don't care if I am ready or not, I just want my baby to be okay!"

"Okay, the doctor will be here in five minutes," said Vaughn rushing into the room, "how is she?"

"She has settled down a little bit but she won't stop crying! Can you take her for a while please? My arms are killing me! Plus you're better with her!"

"Syd, you are a great mother! Don't ever doubt that okay! You seemed to have calmed her down! Just sit with her and I'll go and get her dummy."

Vaughn ran into Katie's room and grabbed the pink dummy out of the white, wooden crib.

"Here," he said handing Sydney the silencing device.

She smiled at him," What would I ever do with out you?" She shoved the dummy into her daughter's mouth.

Apart form a couple of little outbursts, Katie had stopped crying and slowly dozed in her mother's arms.

"Vaughn, can you please take her? I need to finish getting ready for work!"

"Fine!"

She carefully handed Katie to Vaughn and hurried to put her shoes on and apply just the right amount of blush to her cheeks for it to look natural as well as putting eyeliner lightly around the edges of her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

As she was filling her drink bottle in the kitchen, the doorbell rang. She opened the door hoping it was the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Harries. I'm here to see your daughter right?"

"Yeah, Katie. Actually she only just fell asleep. Come this way."

Sydney led Dr. Harries into the bedroom.

"Vaughn, this is Dr. Harries. Doctor this is my husband, Michael."

The two men shook hands and smiled at each other acknowledging each other's presence. Vaughn still had Katie up against his chest, but he soon laid her down on the bed.

"Okay," said the doctor, lifting up Katie's shirt and Singlet, "Lets see what's going on here." He listened to her heart through his stethoscope, looked in her ears and eyes (kinda hard cause she was asleep) and finally checked her temperature. He finally came to his conclusion.

"I think your daughter just has a mild case of the common flu!"

"Oh, thank god!" Exclaimed Sydney, "I was so worried that it would be something much worse!"

"So what can we do to make her better?" Questioned Vaughn.

"Well, apart from the occasional dosage of Panadol, you just need to make sure that she gets lots of rest and stays warm, other than that you just need to let the body do the fighting for its self."

"Thanks you so much doctor!" said Vaughn, leading him towards the front door.

"No problems, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, okay?"

"Yes, for sure! Thankyou, bye!"

As the happy parents stumbled back inside, they saw the clock hanging on the kitchen wall.

"Oh my gosh!" Said Sydney, "It's already 10:30! Vaughn, can you ring work and tell them we will be a _little bit _late."

"Yeah, you take Katie out to the car and I will pack her bag."

"Yeah, okay," she replied, raising her daughter from the bed. She grabbed her water bottle and handbag off the kitchen bench on the way out the door. She buckled Katie in her car seat and put a blanket over her sleeping structure. Sydney kissed the little tuff of silky brown hair and ran her hand across the hot forehead of her sick little daughter.

"You'll be alright sweetheart," whispered Syd, closing the door and getting in her side of the car.

A few minutes later Vaughn walked out the front door with his briefcase in one hand and Katie's baby bag in the other. He opened the back door of the car and put them both down on the seat before getting in the drivers seat.

"I hope the day-care doesn't mind that Katie is sick," said Vaughn.

"Oh my god!" Said Sydney suddenly.

"What?" Questioned Vaughn.

"I just realised that I'm being put back on as a field agent today! I told them the 29th of January and that is today! Ahhhhhh!"

"Syd what happens if we are both out on an assignment? What will Katie do?"

Sydney sat and thought hard as Vaughn pulled out onto the busy streets of Los Angeles.

"She could stay with Mum and Dad!" She said, finally coming to a conclusion.

"Syd, do really think that would be a good idea?"

"Vaughn, I know what she did to your father was horrifying but she has changed now! I know she has, trust me."

Vaughn thought, the stress lines on his forehead clearly showing.

"Okay, I trust you with my life... So you better be right!" He joked.

The rest of the trip to day-care was silent, apart from the music playing quietly in the backround.

Vaughn pulled into the gravel driveway of the centre and stopped in the miniature car park. Syd got out of the car and walked around to the other side where Katie was still sleeping. As much as it pained her, Syd knew that she had to wake her daughter.

"Katie, darling," she whispered, touching her face, "Time to wake up honey."

Katie stirred and slowly opened her bright green eyes, which mirrored her fathers.

"Mummy," she muttered, her arms out stretched.

"Yes, hello darling," Syd replied, lifting her out of her car seat. In the meanwhile, Vaughn had got Katie's baby bag out of the car and walked around to meet Syd.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Hot, Daddy."

Katie wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and rested her head on her shoulder. Vaughn placed his hand on the small of his wife's back and guided her through the centre doors. After they got Katie settled in and organised a pick up time, Sydney and Vaughn ventured back to their sparkly blue Mercedes.

"Well, this has been an eventful morning hasn't it?"

"Yes it has... And you handled it perfectly!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but I was busy doing schoolwork and yeah so I apologise profusely! Please tell me if you like it or not!! Thanks!**

Hannah 


	3. Australia

Chapter 3 - 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alias, J.J. Abrams gets that pleasure.

**A/N: ** I'm sooooooo sorry this is late but I've been so busy with English homework from this idiot of a teacher!! Okay, I have the whole story already written out by hand so it takes a while to type it but I'm getting there! Anyway thanks so much for the reviews, they inspired me to write more! Yay! Let me know if you don't understand my crazy writing. Enjoy!

Hannah

**Jen:** Of course I'm going to write more!! It just takes a lot of time! (I'm a pretty slow typer)

**Rikki**: Thanks heaps! I love Alias too! P.S. Don't you think that Crystal is gay? (JJ!) Alias does rock doesn't it!

**Bonkas: ** Yeah, nice Cassy! I'm surprised you did review! Not that I made you! Have fun reading!

**Danielle: **Thanks Dani! How come you decided to read it? Oh well, thanks anyway! Can't wait till camp!

**Total Vaughn Lover** Thanks so much! I'm glad that you keep reading the chapters! You are so wicked! Have you written a fanfiction? If you have I am definitely going to read it!

**Llamaobsessedshadow: **Thanks for reviewing! I love Syd and Vaughn too! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

When they finally made their way into the CIA, Sydney and Vaughn were a little exhausted.

"Where have you two been?" Questioned a voice behind them.

"Dad!" Said Sydney, startled," Katie was sick and the doctor had to come."

"Is she okay?" asked Jack Bristow in a worried tone.

"Yeah just a mild case of the common flu." Said Vaughn, standing with his arm around his wife.

"Good," said Jack sternly," We are waiting for both of you in debrief."

"Okay, we will be there in a minute."

"Well, make it snappy!" said Jack, walking briskly back to the debrief room.

"Mum must have pissed him off this morning!" Commented Sydney after Jack left.

Vaughn laughed and guided his beautiful wife to her desk then moved off to his own.

Sydney placed her handbag under her desk, took out her pager and mobile phone and turned on her state of the art, technological computer. She then made her way to the debriefing room where everyone else was waiting for her. She apologized and took the only seat left next to her loving husband and directly across from her father.

The whole debrief she could feel her fathers eyes on her. She was pulled out of her thoughts as to why when her name was mentioned.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I was just saying," Said Kendall, their director," That you and agent Vaughn will be sent to Carine, Western Australia where you will disguise yourselves as married billionaires to infiltrate the headquarters of a group of people which are believed to be in possession of a Rambaldi artifact that could help us to uncover what Rambaldi's true intensions were. The group have named themselves "The Protectors". We still don't know who most of the group consists of and how many people are involved, but we do know who the ringleader is. A man called Charlie Scales. You will never guess who his assistant is. None other than the infamous Julian Sark."

"Where abouts in Western Australia is Carine?" Someone asked.

"Oh, it is in the suburban areas of the City of Perth. So... You two," Indicating Sydney and Vaughn, "Be happy and rich!"

That shouldn't be too hard!" Said Vaughn. Everyone laughed at Vaughn's comment before Kendall exclaimed, "Meeting dismissed!"

Sydney and Vaughn got out of their chairs and in unison and walked out the door together. Vaughn grabbed Sydney's hand and lead her into one of the quiet rooms. After the doors shut, no one on the outside can hear what is happening on the inside.  
"Vaughn, it will be our first mission together in three years!"

"Yeah, and we get to be rich and happy! Not that we aren't happy already!"

"And we will be together the whole time!" said Sydney. She planted a soft kiss on his lips, which he returned almost instantly. When they parted, they hugged.

"I love you," whispered Vaughn.

"I love you too," replies Syd. They shared one last kiss before Sydney said,

"I guess I should ask dad if Katie can stay with him and mum while we are in Australia."

Sydney caught up with her father outside the ops center.

"Dad," she called. Jack instantly turned to face his daughter

"I was wondering... Since Vaughn and I are going to Australia... Could you and Mum look after Katie?" she asked.

"Sydney," he said grasping her shoulders, "Nothing would make me happier than to care for my grand daughter." He smiled.

"Thank you dad, I will bring her over... What time do we leave for Australia?"

"Eight o'clock."

"Well, if its okay I'll bring her over at about four thirty!"

"Yes honey, that's fine, I'm sure your mother will be glad to have her."

"Thanks dad!" Syd hugged her father and walked back into the CIA.

Ten minutes later she met up with Vaughn at her desk.

"What did your dad say?"

She nodded," Yeah it's fine, I'm gonna drop her there at about four thirty."

He nodded as his Mobile phone rang.

"Vaughn," he answered," Aha, yep, I'll be right there."

"Sweetheart, I've got to go!" he said.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Sorry honey, I can't tell you!"

Sydney nodded as he hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. He ran to the elevator and blew a kiss to Syd as the doors shut.

A/N: Sorry this is so short! I don't know why but it just seemed like a good place to stop it. Anyway Please please please review!!!

Hannah 


	4. Truth Be Told

**Chapter four:** Truth be told

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Alias or any of its characters (damn J.J.), but I do own Katie!!

**A/N: **okay, I'm gonna cut straight to the chase! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long and I have no excuse, just laziness! Thanks for all the reviews! Anyways, I hope u forgive me and like this chapter seeing as the last one wasn't one of my best! Happy Readings!

Hannah

P.S. please, please review, I refuse to write the next chapter out if no one reviews!

It was a quarter to nine and Vaughn still hadn't returned from wherever he had gone and they needed to go and pick up Katie.

She walked over to her desk and dialed his cell phone number that she had known since she first met him!

"Vaughn," he answered, sounding out of breath.

"Vaughn, hi honey, where are you?"

"I'm… hold on a sec Syd!" (bang, bang, ping, yelling) Sydney was frowning into the phone, as she waited, a little worried.

"Syd, are you still there?

"Yeah, Vaughn are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Never mind Syd, I'll be back in about ten minutes! I love you!"

Then the line went dead and Syd was left with a long and never-ending beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

Syd was worried that he was doing something stupid, but soon dismissed the thought as she knew that he would never do anything that would hurt her or Katie. Sydney was ready to go as soon as Vaughn came up that escalator. Then, her cell phone rang.

"This is Sydney," she answered.

"Hi sweetheart, its me, I'm running a bit late cause of traffic but I'll be there in about two minutes, come down and wait for me in the car park."

"Okay, see you soon."

Sydney took the elevator down to the ground floor and waited. Sure enough, about two minutes later, Vaughn pulled up in the car right next to her. Sydney opened the door and got in. She lent over to kiss her husband without even looking at him, but when she did, she got a huge surprise. His face was covered in blood, his lip was bleeding, his eye was purple all around the edges and he had a few deep cuts across his cheek bone.

"Vaughn? What happened?"

"It's nothing you need to know about Syd! Please, it doesn't concern you and I don't want you getting messed up in it!"

"If someone is bashing my husband, I think it concerns me!" she said angrily. She stopped, surprised at her anger towards her husband.

She ran her hand over his face. He winced.

"Please Vaughn, tell me what happened." He thought for a minute and looked into Sydney's wide open eyes. She had a worried, desperate look on her face.

"Please!" she begged.

"Okay, but Syd, you have to promise that you will leave this to me and not go out on your own!"

"Yes, okay!' She said eagerly.

"Okay well there is this man, his name is Matthew Heeler…" He paused.

"Vaughn, please go on!"

He continued, " He is hunting all the descendents of the Bristow family, who are capable of having kids. Seeing as your mum is a little old to be having kids, you and Katie are the targets." There was a silence for a while, as Sydney sat trying to make sense of it all.

"Syd, that's why I was out there all day! We almost got Heeler but his assistants got him out and fought us off!"

"Wait… Who is _us_?" asked Sydney with a sneaking suspicion of who it was.

"Your dad and Weiss! I'm so sorry Syd,' he said.

"Vaughn, why didn't you tell me about this earlier, shouldn't I have the right to know that my daughter and I are being hunted down by some sort of psycho killer maniac?"

"Yes, of course you do, but I really don't want the two people I love the most in this world, put at risk! Syd, I really am sorry, but I love you and I know what you are like! You would go off and try and fight them by yourself!"

"You're right, I would. We have to go and pick up Katie."

Without question, Vaughn started the car and they drove off.

When they pulled up outside the center, Sydney said to her husband,

"I don't want Katie to see you like this, it would scare her to death. Come here."

She pulled her drink bottle and some clean tissues out of her bag. She wet the tissues and dabbed it carefully on Vaughn's injuries. He winced a couple of times and Syd apologized profusely.

"No that's okay… Have I told how much I love you lately?" he said looking into her fluttering eyes, which were concentrating on cleaning his cut lip. She laughed a bit and then replied, "I love you too!"

She looked into his eyes as he leaned forward to give her a passionate kiss of which she returned almost instantly. Sydney wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close to him, her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Vaughn," she said, muffling into his shoulder.

"Syd, it should be me apologizing. I should have told you as soon as I found out."

He kissed her tenderly on the forehead and they pulled apart. After another minute or so, he was cleaned up as much as he could be. He still had rather sever cuts and bruises but they didn't look as bad as they had before. They walked toward the center with their arms around each other's waist.

"What are you gonna tell her?" Sydney asked.

"That I fell down the stairs."

"Ha! Classic," she laughed. He smiled and again kissed her on the forehead.

As soon as they walked through the doors of the center, they were nearly bowled over by their eager and excited daughter.

"Mummy! Daddy!" She screamed.

"Hello sweetheart! Sorry we're late."

Katie paused for a second and her face straightened.

"What happen Daddy?" she said, her eyes starting to water.

"Oh," said Vaughn," I just fell down some stairs honey, I'll be fine."

"But Daddy, face… face… hurted!"

"Yes sweetie but I'll be fine. Now, come and give daddy a big hug!"

She waddled over to her father as fast as she could, a smile spreading over her tear stained face. Vaughn picked up her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"I love you sweetie!"

"Love you too daddy!" Katie kissed her father on the cheek and went back to hugging him.

"Syd, do you want to take Katie out to the car and I'll sign her out."

"Okay. Come on darling," she said taking Katie from Vaughn. Katie wrapped her arms around her loving mother's neck as they walked out to the car.

After Katie was buckled in, Syd got into her own seat.

"So Katie, how did you feel today?"

"I hot den cold den hot den cold! And all snottied up!"

"What about now?"

"I cold mummy!"

Syd got out of the car and got a blanket from the boot and put it over Katie. She then felt her forehead.

"You're still burning up, but not as bad as before!"

Syd resumed her seat in the front of the car.

"You can have a nice bath with mummy when we get home!"

"With bubbles?"

"If you like!"

"Yay!!!!" exclaimed Katie.

"Oh, and by the way, mummy and daddy have to go out of the country, so guess what?"

"What, what?" she asked excitedly.

"You'll be sleeping at Grandma and Granddad's house!"

"Yipee!"

"I thought you'd like that!"

Just then Vaughn came out of the center with the baby bag over his shoulder, which made Syd think how lucky she was to have such a perfect life with everyone she loves around her.

When the happy family got home, Sydney and Katie headed straight for the spa-like-bath they had.

"Vaughn," yelled Syd down the hall, "Katie and I are going to have a bath, do you wanna join us?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, I just have to put dinner on."

Sydney filled the bath with water and bubbles. She stripped Katie of her clothes and nappy and put her in the bath as it was filling, being careful to watch her all the time as she undressed herself. As she was getting in the bath, Vaughn walked in.

"What's for dinner?"

"Surprise!" he said, getting undressed. She laughed and ran her hand down the soft skin of Katie's back. Vaughn sat down in the bath and Sydney instantly moved over to him, sitting right next to him.

Vaughn reached around and from behind him, grabbed some toys for Katie to play with. The bubbles now came up to just below Sydney's collarbone as she sat, so she turned off the taps.

Then Vaughn started kissing her all over her back and neck. She turned her head to face him, but still held Katie's hand.

Sydney and Vaughn shared a passionate kiss while Katie laughed, playing with her toys. After they separated, Sydney leaned back onto Vaughn's muscular bare chest, as they watched their beautiful daughter play with her little floating ducks, boats and other silly little plastic devices.

"What's the time?" asked Sydney.

Vaughn looked at his watch that was lying on the floor next to the bath.

"Four o'clock"

"Alright, time to get out!"

Both Katie and Vaughn groaned and protested. Sydney laughed.

"C'mon!"

She pulled her daughter out of the bath and wrapped her in a big, whit fluffy towel. She then wrapped one around herself. After drying herself as ewll as her daughter, she got dressed and brushed her hair. While she was doing this, Katie was jumping on her king size bed in the nude. Sydney couldn't help but laugh when Vaughn tried to catch Katie. Failing, Vaughn surrendered and collapsed on the bed, Katie jumping all over him. When Syd was finished she grabbed Katie under the arms and swung her onto her hip.

"C'mon, lets get you ready for Grandma and Granddad."

She carried Katie to her room and lay her down on the change table. She grabbed a clean nappy and put it on her. As, Sydney was putting on her singlet, Vaughn walked in with his tight-fitting, white singlet on.

"Babe, do you know where my blue shirt is?"

"Which one, the silky or the rough?"

"Silky!"

"Nope, no idea. Wouldn't have a clue!"

He laughed and shook his head as he walked out of the room.

"Now missy, what are we gonna dress you in?"

Sydney took her time, but finally picked out an adorable pink and purple one piece with stars on it. As she wrapped her in a blanket and placed a white, wooly beanie on her head, Katie was humming and singing in her own little language, just like all little children do.

Sydney packed some toys in a baby bag as well as some clean nappies, extra clothes, a dummy and her little drinking cup.

"Vaughn, I'm just gonna take Katie to mum and dad's place okay?"

"Alright, just hold on a sec!"

He came running from the kitchen to meet Katie and Sydney at the front door.

"Seeya later sweetheart, I will miss you heaps!" he said to Katie, kissing her on the head.

"I miss you to daddy!" Katie launched herself at her father.

He hugged her tightly and handed her back to Sydney, "Have fun kiddo!"

"Drive safely" he said to Syd, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back soon," she mumbled, as she walked out the door to the car.

As Syd drove along the highway to her mother and father's house, she turned on the radio. Playing was her most favorite song ever. 'God put a smile upon your face' by Coldplay! She sang along with it as she drove. As she stopped at some traffic lights, she turned to check on Katie. She was sound asleep. Syd shook her head laughing, "Geez that girl is lucky!"

She pulled into the driveway of Jack and Laura's house, got the pram and the baby bag out of the boot and collected her sleeping daughter out of the car, placing her carefully into the pram.

"Here we go bub!"

**A/N:** Wow! That took me a while! Is everyone proud of me for writing so much? I hope so! Anyway, please review or I won't have the inspiration to write anymore!! )

Hannah


	5. Katie's Goodbye

**Chapter 5:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alias or any of its characters, but I do own Katie!!

**A/N:** I changed Irina back to Laura! Sorry to confuse anyone! I hope you all have a very merry Christmas and don't break any bones! (Dear god, I sound like a teacher!!)

Oh, and by the way, I decided to put a bit of humor spread throughout the chapters.

Thanks for all the great reviews, yes, they are inspirational, but I'll be expecting more this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, and yes, yet again, I have no excuse for it!! I'm sorry!!

Have fun reading!!

Hannah

Sydney knocked lightly on the door and waited. A few seconds later, Laura Bristow opened it.

"Sydney, darling, come on in!"

"Hi, mum!"

Sydney wheeled the pram into the lounge room and put the baby bag on the floor. She then turned around and gave her mother a loving hug. After Sydney and Laura chatted for a while Sydney realized that her father was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's having a shower, he should be out in a minute."

As soon as Laura finished her sentence, Jack walked into the room.

"Speak of the devil," said Sydney, giggling.

"Hi, honey!" said Jack.

"Hi dad, we were just talking about you."

"So I see! How are my two favorite girls?"

Laura cleared her throat.

"Apart from beautiful wife of course!" Jack was right, Laura was very pretty for her age. Her and Sydney looked much alike. Just then Sydney's cell phone rang.

"Sydney," she answered.

"Hey, babe, it's me!"

"Hey."

"When are you coming back? We have to go soon."

"Yeah okay, I'll be there soon!"

"Okay, see you soon!"

"Yep, See you!" Sydney hung up, kind of embarrassed.

"Sorry! Mum, dad, I'm going to have to go now!"

"That's okay Sydney," said Laura.

Sydney gave her mother instructions as how to care for Katie.

"Yeah, so I'm going to wake her up now before I go and then she can play, eat dinner and all the usual and be back asleep by eight-ish"

"I know all this Sydney, you forget that you were once this age too!"

"Sorry Mum."

Laura smiled. Sydney went over to the pram and gently awoke her daughter.

"Katie, sweetie, mummy's going now," she whispered.

Katie stirred and her beautiful eyes fluttered open to greet Sydney. Katie launched her arms around her mother's neck. Sydney lifted her out of the pram

"Mummy," she muttered sleepily, before burying her head into her mother's neck.

"Alright, mummy has to go now okay? I'll see you in a couple of days."

Sydney kissed her on the forehead and gave her one final squeeze before handing her over to Laura.

"Hi, Grandma!" she said a little more positively.

"Thanks for doing this guys!" Sydney said to her parents.

"No worries, our pleasure!"

"Bye!"

Katie waved as her mother walked out and shut the door behind her. Sydney walked out to her car, got in a let out a huge sigh of relief.

As soon as she walked through the door, Sydney could smell the sweet aroma of whatever Vaughn was cooking.

"Vaughn, I'm back!" Syd yelled down the hall.

"Finally!" Vaughn came running from their bedroom where he had quite obviously been packing.

"Whatever you are cooking, it smells absolutely beautiful!" She commented.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" asked Vaughn, after they parted.

"Because I love you so much! Does a woman have to have a reason to kiss her husband?"

"I suppose not. I better show you how much I love you then!"

He forced her backwards, so she was leaning back onto his arm. He then kissed all over her neck and lips. Sydney laughed uncontrollably. Once he had lifted her up again, she took his hand and led him down the hallway to their room. Vaughn shut the door as he walked in.

Sydney Vaughn opened her eyes to see her darling husband staring back at her.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A while," he whispered, " and I've been staring at you the whole time! You are so beautiful when you are sleeping," he finished, brushing a stranded piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled at him and shuffled over to lye on his bear chest.

They lay there, just snuggling, for about ten minutes. Sydney suddenly sat up.

"What?" asked Vaughn.

"What's the time?"

"Ah…… 7pm, why?"

"Because we are supposed to be at Dover airfield in an hour!" she said, hurridly getting out of bed. She put on her clothes and grabbed the suitcase from under the bed.

"Crap!" cursed Vaughn, jumping out of the bed.

"What?" asked Sydney.

"My dinner!" He yelled over his shoulder, running down the hall.

Luckily, his dinner was far from ruined; it was absolutely perfect. He put the beautifully cooked roast pork on the stovetop to cool, while he helped Syd pack.

As they were traveling together, Sydney and Vaughn decided it wasn't worth taking two suitcases, so they packed all their clothes into one.

Ten minutes later, they were all packed, including a beautiful picture of their beloved daughter.

"Stay here," Vaughn said to his wife, as he ran down the hall.

Sydney had made the bed and just finished zipping up the suitcase before Vaughn called, " Syd, it's ready!"

Sydney made her way down the hall, to the dining room. When she walked into the room she was overwhelmed with what she saw. There were red candles slowly melting all around the room, the table was set for two, and the small roast sat in the middle of the table, perfectly craved, with a lush, colourful salad next to it.

"Wow, Vaughn, you've really outdone yourself this time!" she said kissing him and sitting down to the meal.

Sydney and Vaughn talked about Katie, work and all sorts of different things, as they ate.

"Vaughn, that was absolutely beautiful! You're welcome to do that anytime you like!" she said, stacking her plate on top of his, after finishing.

"Don't push it honey!"

She smiled and took the dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink, "We should go soon sweetie!" she said moving close to Vaughn, "We have to be there in fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, alright, we'll clean this up when we get back!"

They grabbed the bags and stuff that they needed, and put them in the boot of the car.

Sydney grabbed a few last things from the house before joining Vaughn in the car.

"I'm so excited!" she squealed.

Vaughn laughed and ran his hand down her cheek before starting the car and reversing out of the driveway.

**A/N:** Yep, it's that time again!! REVIEWING time!!! Please review!!!!

P.S. Merry Christmas


	6. So It Begins

**Chapter 6:**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alias or any of its characters, but I do own Katie.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that this has taken so long but I am on summer holidays so I'm not really with it. I'm hoping this will be a long chapter, but id don't know, I guess we will find out. So, enjoy!

Hannah

By the time they had reached the airport, Sydney was practically jumping with joy, this being the first time she had been on a plane in almost three years.

As they boarded, Sydney and Vaughn were handed their files on the mission to study during the flight. They took their seats next to each other for the long flight to Australia.

Vaughn reviewed his file for the tenth time over. He glanced at Sydney who was reading hers. She noticed him staring and looked up.

"How many times have you read it?" Vaughn questioned.

"About eight times."

They nodded at each other, closing their files. Syd pulled her feet up onto the chair and rested her head on Vaughns shoulder.

"I wonder how our little girl is doing?" Pondered Vaughn.

"I bet you she would be playing with my mum right now!" said Syd.

"Yeah, she should be going down for the night soon."

"Maybe she'll even dream of us!"

They smiled to themselves and then at each other.

"Vaughn?"

"Yeah?"

"I want another one!" she said in a slight whisper.

"Really?"

"Yeah, do you?" Asked Sydney, pleading that she hadn't just ruined the mood between them.

"You know what? I think I do!" he smiled, kissing Sydney tenderly, "But," he said breaking away. Sydney looked at him questionably, "We better ask Katie first, after all, this does concern her."

"Yeah, of course! What kind of mother do you think I am?" She laughed. The happy couple smiled at each other and shared a passionate kiss. After they broke apart, Sydney lay down across the chair and rested her head on her husbands lap. Vaughn continuously ran his hand down the side of her face until she fell asleep.

"Goodnight beautiful," he whispered.

A Few hours later, Vaughn woke up. Realizing that Sydney was still asleep on his lap, he tried not to move too much. Minutes later her was dying for a drink so he slowly made his way out from underneath his wife and placed a soft pillow underneath her head. After he had gotten a drink he checked with the pilots that they were on schedule. After chatting for a while he reclaimed his spot underneath Sydney's head: She stirred and her eyes slowly opened.

"Sorry," Vaughn whispered.

"That's okay, I probably should have woken up soon anyway."

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good actually, it's good not having to wake up early to feed a child or change a nappy or something." She commented.

"I'll say!"

"What's the time?" asked Sydney, sitting up.

"I dunno bout the time but I know we have about 6 hours till we get to Perth."

Sydney groaned.

"What can we do for six hours?"

"I dunno babe, I really don't. We could watch a movie?" Vaughn suggested.

"Yeah, good idea, I'll see what they have on the plane."

As Sydney stood up, the plane suddenly jerked and swerved around, causing Sydney to fall and knock her head on a fire extinguisher next to her.

"Syd!" yelled Vaughn, running to her side, whilst the plane continued to wobble from side to side. It then stopped just as suddenly as it had began.

"Syd, baby, can you hear me?"

She lay there motionless. One of the pilots came running out of the cabin with a small cut across his forehead.

"Is everyone alright in he…Oh my god…Is she okay?"

"I don't know but she isn't waking up. Do you have a first aid kit on board?"

"Yeah, I'll get it!"

He ran into the kitchen area and came out with a small red box.

"Can you get out some gauze pads, the back of her head is bleeding a bit."

The pilot did as he was asked.

"Syd, please wake up," said Vaughn, squeezing some water onto her face from a wet flannel. She groaned and her eyes soon opened.

"Oh thank god! Syd, just stay still sweetheart!"

"What happened?" she asked in a panicked tone.

"We'll find out soon sweetie, just lie down for a while okay? You've knocked your head pretty hard."

Vaughn placed a pillow under Sydney's head and kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay, so what did happen?" Vaughn asked the pilot.

"There were a couple of missiles headed our way. They seemed to be heat seekers so we switched off the engines for a while and dodged the missiles until they hit each other."

"Vaughn!" Said Syd, sitting up quickly.

"Syd, be careful, lay back down," he said lightly pushing her shoulders back to the floor.

"But…What if it was them?"

"We'll worry about that when we get to Perth okay?"

"Yeah, but.."

"Okay?"

"Fine!"

After Syd had got over the shock of banging her head, she started to feel the pain.

"I'm just gonna go and get some Panadol for my head, its killing me!"

"No, you stay there, I'll go and get it. Do you want some help to get back into your chair?"

"Yeah that might be a good idea."

Vaughn helped Sydney back onto the chair and made his way to the tiny kitchen area they had on the plane. While he was up he decided to get a movie. There wasn't a large variety, but Vaughn was pretty sure he knew which one Syd would want, even if it were some stupid romance film that he was likely to fall asleep in.

"Here," said Vaughn, handing Sydney the Panadol, "I also got a movie I thought you would like."

"Oh, How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days! How did you know I hadn't seen this?"

"I didn't but I knew you would like it."

Vaughn put the tape in the player, grabbed the remote and sat down next to Sydney.

She lay her head on Vaughns lap again as the movie started. An Hour and a bit later, the movie finished and Vaughn was inches from falling asleep.

"Okay, Syd, I think I'm going to die of boredom if I have to watch another movie like that. I'm just going to check how long till we land, okay?"

No answer.

"Syd?"

Still no answer. She was asleep again.

"She needs this," he muttered to himself, carefully lifting himself from underneath his wife.

Just as he got away from Sydney, his mobile phone rang.

"Vaughn," he answered.

"Vaughn, this is Laura,"

"Hi Laura, is something wrong?"

"Well, um, someone just tried till get Katie!"

"What? Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's a little shaken up but Jack fought them off and they ran away."

"Did you see their faces?"

"No, they were wearing balaclavas."

"Well, we have to come home now!"

"No! It's okay, she's fine with us and I'm sure they won't try anything again for awhile."

"Vaughn she wants to talk to you!"

"Okay, put her on."

"Daddy?"

"Hello sweetie, how are you?"

"People try to get me Daddy,"

"Yeah I know sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I want you come home,"

"I know sweetie, but mummy and daddy still have to work, we'll come home as soon as we can!"

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Can I talk to mummy?"

"Darling, mummy's asleep and I think she needs her rest."

"Okay Daddy. I have go now, Grandma Laura wants me go back to bed."

"Yes, so you should, sleep tight honey, I love you."

"I love you too daddy and tell mummy I love her."  
"I will beautiful, bye!"

Vaughn hung up the phone and made his way to the pilots cabin.

"Hey guys, hows it going?"

"Yeah, not too bad, we're on schedule and should arrive at Perth Airport in around three hours." One of the Pilots said.

"Great, thanks."

Vaughn walked out of the cockpit and back to Sydney where he sat down and watched her sleep. It was the best sight to see.

As if she knew he was watching, Sydney's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," said Vaughn, "hows the head?"

"Sore," she groaned.

"Syd, I, um, have some bad news."

"What?" she asked in a panicked tone.

"Someone tried to get Katie."

"What?"

"Hey, babe, don't worry, she's okay, your dad fought them off."

"When was this?"

"Not long ago, your mum rang and told me. Katie wanted to talk to you but I said that you were asleep and I shouldn't wake you."

"Oh my god," she said, quieter this time, her head dropping.

"I can't believe this is happening." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be alright, we'll get through this."

Vaughn wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her.

A/N: Okay, I hope this one was up to standard. I'm really sorry that it took so long. Anyways, please review! I promise the next one will be longer and I will update it quicker if you give me lots of reviews.

**Hannah.**


	7. The Long Journey

A/N: Hey readers. How's it going? Okay I don't know how long it has been since my last update but I know it has been a long time! (about 6 months!) Someone even asked me if it was still active. I'm really sorry! I'll try to update quicker, I might try to update once a week. So again thanks for all the reviews and sorry that it took sooooooooooo long. Little bit of humor in this chapter.

After Sydney had calmed down, Vaughn went to check with the pilots.

"Hi guys, are we on track?" There was no answer or movement from either of them. "Guys?" Vaughn span their chairs around to find both of them dead.

"Syd!" Vaughn yelled, " I think you better come and see this!"

"What is it?" Sydney walked into the cockpit, "Oh my god!" she gasped, "How?"

"I don't know, but I'm not gonna find out until we land this plane."

"Well, when was the last time you flew a plane?"

"Ahh, not lately but we can do it together."

"Yes, we can."

Sydney and Vaughn both grabbed a body and carefully dragged them out into the main part of the plane. The two then took their seats in the captains chairs.

"We are currently at 30,000 feet."

"We need to bring it up a bit."

Slowly easing the nose of the plane up, they recover to the appropriate height.

"Do you want a drink hon?" asked Syd after a couple of minutes.

"Yeh, that would be really nice thanks. While you do that I will try and contact the Australian Airbase Officials (A.A.O)."

"Okay," she said simply, walking out of the cockpit.

As she approached the bar fridge, she noticed a cockroach crawling across the floor.

"Eeew. Gross," she muttered to herself. As she grabbed out two bottles of water, she noticed another squirming across the bench-top, then another when she opened the cupboard.

"What is this?" Syd asked herself. She carried the water back to Vaughn in the cockpit.

"Vaughn, this place is infested with cockroaches! They are everywhere out there!"

"That is what bug spray is for Syd," he said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Alright smarty pants!" Sydney handed Vaughn his water. He kissed her and ran his hand down her arm. "Thanks sweetie."

Syd smiled and sat down in her seat next to him, "That's okay."

"Okay, well I talked to the airbase officials in Australia and they are gonna guide us to the airbase we are supposed to land at."

"Well, I'm glad one of us knows what we are doing! Do you have any idea how long we have till we get there?"

"Yeah I do actually"

"Well…."

"Oh, so you want me to tell you do you? Why didn't you say so? What will you give me to tell you?"

"Vaughn don't be a jackass!" Syd laughed.

"Well, I was going to tell you but I don't think I will now!"

"Okay."

Syd walked over to Vaughn, her hips swinging and lips pouted and sat on his lap.

She started whispering sexily in his ear in another language.

"Shame I don't have any idea what language you are speaking let alone what he hell you are saying!"

She just smiled and started kissing him all over his neck and face. Then something came over the radio.

"E.T.A. two hours, OVER!"

"Yessss!" exclaimed Syd, raising her arms in glory.

"God damn it!" laughed Vaughn.

Syd kissed him once more before climbing off him and making her way back over to her chair.

After a few minutes of silence Sydney's voice came out of nowhere, kind of startling Vaughn.

"I miss Katie! I want her to be here with us!" She groaned.

"Syd, honey, if she were here with us she would be in more danger than anywhere else. She is safer there with your parents."

"Yeah I know but I just wish that I could hold her in my arms!" Syd pulled her legs up against her chest and hugged them.

"Syd…. Come here sweetie!"

Sydney got out of her chair and went over to Vaughn, squatting in front of his chair.

He cupped her face in his hand.

"Now listen, Katie is going to be fine and we are gonna have fun on this mission. Okay?"

"Yeah," Syd muttered, looking at the ground.

"Hey! Okay?" He said forcing her head upwards to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, okay," she said smiling.

"How is you head by the way? Has the panadol started to wear off yet?"

"No its fine, I never thanked you for that!

They shared a passionate kiss before the plane started to shake violently. Things started falling and glass smashing in the back of the plane.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous!" said Vaughn, grabbing Sydney's arm so she didn't tumble over.

"What is happening?"

"I'm guessing we've been hit again," he said, running out of the cockpit.

Sydney clicked a few buttons obviously knowing what she was doing, despite claiming not knowing what she was doing just minutes before.

The plane continued to shake as she struggled to keep it from going down.

"Syd there is a fire in the back luggage shaft!"

"Yeah and this plane is going down whether we like it or not!"

"Okay, think, think, think!" Vaughn said to himself.

"Okay and while you are thinking I'm just gonna try and save our lives!"

Letting go of the controls, Sydney picked up the radio and started yelling distressed calls of help into it, the A.A.O. replying with instructions of what to do.

"They said that the only thing we can do is parachute down, give an approximate coordinate and follow any road we can find till they find us."

"Okay, I'll grab some stuff from out the back and meet you at the parachute cupboard in five!"

"Okay, but be careful!"

"I will, you too!"

Vaughn raced around collecting anything he thought they needed. Then he stopped, remembering the picture of Katie that was in the back of the plane where the fire was.

He raced into the back and lucky enough, the bag had toppled over, the picture being flung across the floor towards the door so he could grab it straight away and run back out. He stuffed all the things into a small bag he had found in the seating area of the plane and ran towards the cupboard where Sydney was almost done putting on her parachute vest.

As the fire spread into the section that Sydney and Vaughn were in, the plane soared towards the ground gaining speed as it went.

Pressure was building up as the pair raced towards the dry, dusty and quite uninviting countryside. (NO OFFENCE TO ANY AUSTRALIANS, I AM ONE TOO!)

"Okay, on the count of three jump, okay?" said Vaughn.

"Wait," said Vaughn," We need to get the radio!"

Syd ran to the cockpit, which had also been engulfed in flames. She fought her way through the heat and grabbed the Radio off the chair that luckily had not caught on fire!

"Ready?" queried Vaughn, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, lets go!"

A/N: Okay, all done hopefully you all liked it and I promise to update as soon as I can.

Please Review! Have I still got the touch? Let me know!

Hannah


	8. Destination Arrival

**A/N: Are you surprised, I actually put this out within a week!**

**I suppose you are over that but yeah. Okay, moving on, I am not sure how long this chapter will be but hopefully it will be good enough for you people. I also expect more reviews for this chapter. Have fun, Hannah.**

* * *

The pair jumped, hands linked, out of the plain. After a couple of intense minutes they reached the ground safely, with smooth landings.

Looking at the sky, they saw the plane soaring towards the ground, crashing a couple of kilometres away from them. As it hit the ground, it became engulfed in flames. Unclipping their parachutes, Sydney and Vaughn watched as the fire burned almost graciously. Right then would have been a perfect setting for some slow, meaningful music.

The couple started walking, hand in hand, further and further away from the blaze, Vaughn letting the A.A.O know of their well-being.

When they found a road, they sat, right by the edge, waiting for someone to come.

Two hours later not one car had passed. Sydney had fallen asleep on Vaughn's lap again; Vaughn himself inches away from his eyelids falling over. By this time it was well into the night, around 11:00 Vaughn guessed. He kept himself awake by watching his beautiful wife sleep; caressing her face and touching her hair as she just lay there, the only source of light being the tiny flicker of the flames a long way away, otherwise being pitch black.

Another hour or so had passed before a blinding set of headlights made their way towards them. Vaughn lightly shook Sydney awake, her eyes bursting open to the blinding light. She quickly shut them again, sitting up to see what was going on.

"Someone's coming," said Vaughn.

He stood up, shading his eyes from the light. The vehicle slowed down until it stopped right next to them. The driver wound down his window and showed his CIA identification.

" G'day. Howya's doing?" He queried.

"Could be better," answered Vaughn.

"Hop in the back, there is some clean clothes and stuff you can use to clean yourselves up."

"Thanks man," said Vaughn shaking his hand.

"Thankyou," said Sydney sleepily as they climbed into the back of the van. As they shut the door, the van started moving, driving away into the dry desert.

About four hours later they were driving through the beautiful city of Perth. It may not be big, but it is absolutely beautiful. With dawn approaching, the lights were very dim, but still on, giving the city and postcard perfect look.

"It's so beautiful," said Sydney, gazing out the window.

"It certainly is," replied Vaughn, as they drove past the bell tower, a modern bluey-green glass tower that chimed every hour. Around it were water features and wish pools beautifully lit up.

"Do you know where we will be staying?" Sydney asked her husband.

"I think a beach mansion!"

"I could live with that!" The couple laughed, enjoying the early morning sightseeing.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the long driveway of a beachfront mansion. It was magnificent. It had at least three stories, if not more. The driver of the van gave them the keys to the house, car and garage.

"Everything you need should be in the house, if you have any problems just let me know. My number is in these," he said handing over two mobile phones, "The name is Matt by the way. So I might see you later, good luck with everything, hope the house is okay."

"Thanks Matt. See you later!" Said Vaughn; ready to fall into anything that resembled a bed.

The couple, almost zombies by this time, climbed the few stairs to the front door as Matt drove away. Opening the front door, Sydney gasped.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. Vaughns jaw dropped as well.

"It is massive!" And she was right; the house was even bigger than it looked from the outside.

After exploring the three stories of the house, they found they were well equipped with everything they would or could ever need. Sydney even found a couple of surfboards stashed in a cupboard.

"Surely they don't expect us to be able to use these do they?" Sydney asked Vaughn.

"Well I don't know about you but I am not to bad at surfing," gloated Vaughn.

"Well, I suppose it will be fun trying!"

After they had settled in a little bit, changed into pyjamas etc., Sydney and Vaughn sat down on the couch to watch some TV, the jet lag kicking in. All that was on was Law and Order Nip/Tuck and the Australian Open Tennis Tournament. This didn't appeal to either of them.

"Is it possible to be too tired to sleep?" asked Vaughn.

"Yeah I think so. But maybe if you ate something it would help you to sleep better."

"Yeah actually now you mention it I am a bit hungry."

The couple got busy in the modernized kitchen, looking at what it had to offer.

"How does canned spaghetti sound for a quick fix?" Laughed Syd.

"Perfect!" They sat at the overly large table with their lovely spaghetti in front of them.

"This is actually pretty good," said Vaughn, gobbling it down. Sydney nodded. Inside she was burning to ask Vaughn more about this maniac that was after her and Katie. She just didn't want to spoil the moment. But Vaughn had noticed something wrong. He looked at Syd as she sat there playing with her food. She looked up and saw Vaughn staring at her.

"What?" she questioned.

"What's wrong? I know something is up, you're not eating or talking."

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Yes, Sydney it does," he said firmly.

"It's just this Heeler guy, the one that is after Katie and me, do you know anything about him?"

Vaughn frowned. "No, not much. All we know that he won't rest until he…. You know… kills you… and Katie," he said in a worried and reluctant tone.

"Do you think he would risk it coming to Australia?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Do you think it was him that shot us down?"

"I don't know, but the CIA will lodge a full investigation. Syd, don't worry, he'll have to get passed me before he even ayes a finger on you or Katie."

Sydney gave a weak smile before one of the mobiles on the bench-top rang. She got up to answer it.

"Yep?" She gave a glance at Vaughn before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen to quickly scribble something down.

"Okay thanks," she said hanging up her phone.

"Who was that?" asked Vaughn.

"It was Chad Hemsworth, he is another CIA agent, placed here to help us with op tech and on coms and stuff. He told me that we have to infiltrate the headquarters next Thursday night at 8:00pm. He just gave me some info that we need to remember before then."

"Okay. Are you okay now sweetie?"

"Yeah, thanks to you!"

"Oh stop, please!" he exclaimed sarcastically, laughing.

She laughed too, sitting on his lap.

"I love you so much," she said looking deep into his eyes. She ran her hand along the side of his face.

"I love you too!" He kissed her on the cheek. Sydney smiled and put her arms around his neck, hugging him. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear. She just hugged him tighter.

There they stayed for many minutes before Vaughn spoke,

"Syd, honey, I think it is time to go to bed." Sydney didn't respond causing Vaughn to look over his shoulder at her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing very lightly. Vaughn smiled to himself before carefully picking her up and carrying her into the huge bedroom. He placed her lightly onto the bed, slipping off her shoes. He kissed her forehead before whispering,

"Goodnight sweetheart."

He got into the other side of the bed, wrapped his arms around his wife and closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Well? How was it? Good? Bad? Have I lost the touch? Let me know!**


	9. Peaceful Beachlife

Chapter 9

**A/N: I know, I know! It's late! I think maybe I should be a politician, you know making promises that I never keep! I'm sorry! I don't know why I can never put it out on time! Anyway, really sorry, hopefully this chapter will be longer, better, etc. Let me know by reviewing!**

**P.S.: Half way through this chapter my handwritten story runs out so I am probably making it up on the spot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or any of its characters, but I do own Katie.

* * *

**

As the sun rose over the beachside mansion, which contained two of the greatest agents in the world, they lay asleep on the bed, twisted in each other's limbs.

Just as the clock on the bedside table read 9:28am, the doorbell echoed throughout the huge house.

Both the adults groaned, waking. Sydney untwisted herself from Vaughn and ran to the front door, which happened to be at the other end of the massive house. It seemed like a marathon to get there compared to their old house in LA.

Sydney reached the door, looking through the peephole before opening the door.

"Delivery" the man stated in his Australian accent, "Sign here please."

Syd signed and took the package off the delivery guy, "Thanks," she said.

"No worries, catch ya later mate."

Sydney smiled as he walked back to his van whistling. Just as she shut the door Vaughn walked from the bedroom, his boxers hanging loosely off his hips.

"Who was that?" asked Vaughn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"The delivery guy, nice guy."

Vaughn nodded as Sydney placed the box on the table before walking over to him and slinking her arms around his waist, looking into his face.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look in boxers?"

"Not nearly enough," he joked.

They kissed briefly before Sydney pulled away.

"Whats wrong? You don't like my boxers anymore?"

"Can you hear that?" she queried.

"Tick, tick, tick, tick,"

They separated and made their way around the house listening for where the ticking was coming from. It didn't take long for them to come to the box that Sydney had placed on the table. It was a shoebox sized cardboard box with their address boldly scribbled across the front.

Syd looked at Vaughn, swallowing hard. She opened the lid of the box……

Inside was not a bomb, as they had expected but an alarm clock, which had started ringing as Sydney opened the box. She gave Vaughn a weird look before taking the clock out of the box. She turned off the alarm and placed it on the table next to the box. She noticed a note at the bottom of the box. It read:

"WAKEY WAKEY! TIME TO SAVE ANOTHER LIFE OR THREE! WE WILL STOP YOU! WE WILL GET YOU SYDNEY, YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTER! JUST WATCH YOUR BACK, YOUR TIME JUST MAY HAVE RUN OUT!"

Vaughn looked at his wife, trying to be strong. She was not crying, but looked very upset.

"I want to go home Vaughn," she said quietly, still holding the note in her hand. Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Sydney, I have told you before," Said Vaughn holding the side of her face firmly, "They will not touch you or Katie before they deal with me." He was trying to be strong, holding back the tears himself. He enveloped Sydney in his arms, comforting her,

"If you like I can ring your dad now and you can talk to Katie?"

She nodded against his chest, the tears falling freely onto his skin. Still holding Sydney protectively against his chest with one arm, he grabbed the phone off the table next to him, dialed a number and kissed Sydney's head, waiting for someone to answer.

"Jack Bristow," he answered.

"Hi Jack, its Vaughn."

"Vaughn! Is everything alright?"

"Well, not really. You see, we were woken by the doorbell this morning for a package. Inside contained an alarm clock and a note." Vaughn read the note to Jack.

"Is Sydney alright?"

"Yeah, she's right here, I'll put her on."

"Here," he said to Sydney handing her the phone, kissing her on the head and walking into the next room to give his wife some privacy.

"Hi Dad."

After a few minutes of light conversation about what Katie had been up to, Sydney asked," Dad can I talk to her?"

"Sure honey, I think she's playing with Laura, I'll just go and get her."

After a few seconds of silence there was some cluttering in the back round before Katie picked up the phone.

"Mummy?"

"Hi Sweetie! How are you honey?"

"Good. When are you come home?" she moaned.

"Soon darling, but mummy and daddy still have to work."

"Miss!"

"Yeah we miss you too sweetie, so much!"

"Made somting you today!"

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Surprise!" yelled Katie. This made Sydney laugh.

"Oh okay. Do you want to speak with Daddy?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Katie, very excited.

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon sweetie!"

"Bye Mummy! Love you!"

"I love you too sweetie!"

Sydney covered the mouthpiece of the phone and yelled through the huge house, "Vaughn! Katie wants to talk to you!"

Vaughn came running in from another room. He grabbed the phone off Sydney kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Hi sweetheart!"

"Hi Daddy!"

"Are you having fun with Grandma Laura?"

"Yeah, help me make cake!"

"Really," Said Vaughn sounding sarcastically flabbergasted, "What flavor?"

"Choco…Chocalete…Choc…"

"Chocolate?"

"Yes!"

"Make sure you save some for mummy and me when we get back!"

"Mmmhmm"

"Well, I better go sweetie. I love you lots!"

"Love you too Daddy. Bye Bye."

"See you Darling!"

Katie hung up the phone, as did Vaughn. He looked at Sydney who was smiling and looking at him.

"How did we create such a perfect child?" asked Sydney.

"Oh, I am quite sure she gets that from you!" replied Vaughn. Sydney smiled and Vaughn hugged her close to his chest, kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you," he stated.

"I Love you too!" said Sydney looking up into his eyes. She leant forward, energy leaping through her as their lips met. It reminded her of old times, in the warehouse, after the takedown of SD-6, their first dinner together, even that night at the pier. All of where she just didn't want to let him go, didn't want to lose contact with the man she loved so deeply. The only thing she didn't have to worry about now is that she wouldn't have to share him with anyone else. Well, excluding Katie of course.

"So, do we want to sightsee today or leave that until another day and just lounge about the house, letting the jetlag settle?" asked Vaughn after they parted.

"Well, I have a sudden spur of energy, so lets go out. Not necessarily sightseeing. How about a surfing lesson on the beach? We wouldn't have to travel far!"

"Absolutely!" exclaimed Vaughn.

They changed into their bathers, packed some snacks and water into a bag, grabbed two surfboards from a room downstairs and made their way across the street to the ocean.

"I love feeling the sand between my toes, I don't get to do it much at home."

"I never would have picked you for a beachy kind of girl," said Vaughn, intrigued by the side of Sydney he had never seen.

"Oh you would be surprised how much I went when I was a kid, before all of this," she said, referring to the new life she had as a mother, as a wife, as an agent.

As they walked along the shoreline looking for a place to dump their stuff they passed many families enjoying a nice hot day at the beach.

"It's so nice here!" said Sydney, "but it would make it a whole lot better to have Katie with us, she would love it!"

"Well, we might just have to take a holiday then," said Vaughn, a smirk spread widely across his face.

"Really? Oh it would be so much fun!"

Vaughn and Sydney smiled excitedly as they put their stuff onto the sand.

Sydney began to take her t-shirt off, revealing her lovely toned body underneath. Her bikini was brown, the perfect color for her, matching her eyes. Vaughn stared in awe, completely amazed at how her body could look so good considering she had given birth to a child.

"What?" Sydney questioned.

"Oh, nothing" Vaughn replied. He took off his shirt, his bear chest gleaming with the sun cream that he had put on earlier.

"Honey could you please put some cream on my back?"

"Sure," he said. He grabbed the bottle of sun cream and put a big droplet into his hand. He rubbed it gently into her tanned skin, going underneath the straps and towards the bottom of her back. After he had wiped all of it off his hands he kissed her tenderly on the side of the neck, causing her to turn around towards him.

"Okay, lets go now,"

Vaughn smiled and followed Sydney with her board into the fresh ocean.

"Okay, well I've never done this before so you are gonna have to teach me."

"Fair enough," replied Vaughn, paddling just into the whitewash. It was the perfect day to teach someone how to surf, the waves being just right, not too big, not too small, just perfect.

"Okay let's just start out with the basics. When the wave come just at your feet, that's when you start paddling, when the wave starts carrying you by itself, you place you hands on the rails," said Vaughn, showing Sydney where on the board to place her hands, "Then you bend one knee and push the front of your body up off the board. Then in one quick movement, you flick up onto your feet, the bent foot remaining where it is on the board, the other coming in front. Once you are standing and have gained you balance, you can put some weight onto your front foot, which will make the board go a bit faster, but I think we will start off by just getting you standing. Did you get all that?"

"I think so, but can you show me first?"

"Sure!"

Vaughn took off on the first good wave he saw. Following his own instructions, he surfed the whitewash into shore. He paddled back out to Sydney.

"Well, you are just good at everything aren't you? Ice hokey and now Surfing!"

"Definitely! Now lets see you have a go!"

"Alright but I don't think I will be very good at it!"

Sydney lay on her board, looking behind her for a wave to come. As one came up to her feet Vaughn started yelling, "Paddle, paddle, paddle!"

She was pumped by the sound of his encouraging voice. She smiled and laughed as she followed what Vaughn had said earlier. She made it onto her feet but lost balance almost straight away, falling into the water. She came out of the water, her hair askew across her face. Vaughn stood on the sand bank laughing. Sydney went under the water again to wash her hair out of her face, grabbed her board and paddled back out to Vaughn. When she saw him laughing she laughed as well, hitting him on the arm, "Shut up you!"

"Sorry," he said, biting his lip, "I'll go put my board on the beach and come back out to help you! You'll own personal trainer!"

"Ooooo, I hope he is sexy!"

"Oh don't you worry, he is extremely sexy!"

Vaughn ran onto the dry sand placing his surfboard gently on the beach. He grabbed a quick drink of water before running back out into the water and swimming out to the sand bank. Sydney licked her lips, admiring Vaughns fine body. As he approached her she looked away, scared that if he saw her looking at him, he would think himself good looking. Syd wasn't going to tell him that. She wouldn't give into him no matter how much he flirted.

After an hour and a half they gave up on the surfing and took the other surfboard back to the beach. Syd and Vaughn grabbed a drink and a snack before jumping back into the cool clear blue water.

Sydney jumped onto Vaughns back. Grabbing her legs, he gave her a piggyback ride out into the deep water. We walked until he could no longer stand with his head above the water, at which time Sydney hopped off his back and started sculling water for herself. Dipping under the water every now and then, they talked for a while, mostly about Katie.

"I miss her so much, is that pathetic or what? I have only been away from her for about thirty six hours and I just want her back!"

"No, Syd, it's not unusual. It's the first time you have been this far away from her for this long since she was born. I miss her as well."

"This is why I love you Michael Vaughn!"

The pair smiled at each other kissing tenderly under the bright yellow sun.

Another couple of hours passed before the pair made their way back to their temporary house, lugging the surfboards with them.

As soon as they walked through the front door, Sydney dumped everything on the floor, collapsing on the couch.

"Ahhhhhh," she sighed.

"No, come one, you need to have a shower first honey."

"I can't be bothered, really,"

"What, even if I come with you?"

"Oooo, okay, I'm up," she said, jumping out of the chair to follow her husband up the stairs to the bathroom.

The pair enjoyed the rest of the week getting to know their surrounding. When the week was over, they knew nearly all the surrounding streets, where all the major places were and the suburb of Carine, of course, off by heart.


End file.
